Just a Feeling
by heynochickflickmoments
Summary: Jessica is upset about being an eternal virgin and not knowing what an orgasm feels like. Tommy stays at Merlotte's with her after closing for an informal education. Takes place in S3 around the time Bill goes missing. Rated M for lemons.


Jessica never wanted any of this. She didn't like scaring people. She could admit that she enjoyed feeling powerful and having an amazing amount of strength, especially considering that in her human life she was a nothing but a door mat who had no control over her mind or body. One of the perks of her condition was that she never had to submit to any human again for as long as she existed. She felt more liberated since Bill made her and was certainly glad to be free of her abusive Daddy and her dumb Mama. She did miss her sister from time to time, but she knew there was no way she could be a part of her life again.

It was ironic that she felt more alive than ever only after she died and became vampire. She was angry with her maker at first, but the more time she spent with him the more love she felt. Bill was more of a father to her now, though she would never say the words out loud. She thought about all this while taking a break from her hostess job at Merlotte's. She was so grateful to have a job and interact with people instead of being cooped up in the Compton house night after night. Just because she was a vampire now didn't mean she was no longer a social being. Everyone craves attention, even the living impaired.

While she was on the subject of attention, she looked up from her TruBlood to find Sam's younger brother Tommy blatantly admiring her from across the bar. He just began working there a few days after she started, and he seemed like a wild card. He intrigued her and she couldn't help but want to know him. He seemed like the type that kept most of himself hidden away, but she had no qualms with that. She was the same way. She sipped from her bottle of TruBlood through a straw and smiled at the cute boy in front of her wiping down the bar. She winced at the unpleasant aftertaste of the synthetic blood.

It was sustenance, that's all. They were out of B Positive, so she had no choice but to settle for O. It was damn near revolting, but she hadn't eaten in days.

She had to keep her strength and stamina up in the event she was attacked in Bill's absence. She was afraid to feed on anyone else because they just might end up rotting under the floorboards of her house. Bill had been missing for a week now, assumed to have been taken by werewolves, and she wasn't so naïve to think that those things weren't capable of finding her and kidnapping her, too. She was Bill's only progeny, and possibly a valuable bargaining chip if they wanted something from Bill. Something like Sookie Stackhouse.

"Wow, you look like you're really enjoyin' that," Tommy spoke up, snapping Jessica out of her racing thoughts about what violence werewolves were capable of.

"Its the worst thing I've ever tasted since I was human and had to try fried octopus," she tried to laugh it off, but it came out forced. Tommy wasn't buying the laugh, either. He could see the sadness behind her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You don't have to drink it, though. Can't you find a person? There are a lot of people who wanna get bit so it wouldn't be too hard. Hell, I've even thought about what it'd feel like," Tommy smirked, enjoying the way Jessica tried hiding her fangs that popped out after that last thing. He found it curious that such a powerful creature felt embarrassed over something she couldn't control.

"You don't have to hide those from me, darlin'. I know you can't control that unlike some of the people 'round here. Besides, they're fuckin' hot."

If Jessica had the ability to blush, her face would probably be red as a fire engine.

"You really think so?" she bit her lower lip, not bothering to retract her fangs for obvious reasons. Tommy felt his breathing increase and his jeans get tighter at the sight of her biting her full, red tinted lips. Suddenly, the moment was ruined by the only waitress working at Merlotte's; Arlene. She had terrible dyed red locks, knowing full well customers loved to give bigger tips to cute redheads. This time she let out an unnecessary yelp, eyes wide and pointing to Jessica.

"Put those things away! You wonder why people hate ya'll so much! If you can't behave yourselves how d'you expect to live among us humans? Need I remind you that all my jewelry is silver?"

"Hey!" Tommy interjected before Jessica had the chance to apologize.

"You're out of line. I don't know who the fuck you think you are insulting her like that, treating her like trash for no reason. She ain't done nothin' to you so I strongly suggest you pipe the fuck down."

Arlene's mouth was agape, shock and confusion written all over her face.

"I don't know who the fuck you are thinking you can talk to me like that, young man, but I don't care much for your tone or your attitude. You wanna stand up for a monster before your own kind? You're betrayin' the human race! I bet your Momma is real proud of you." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at both Tommy and Jessica.

"First of all, she ain't no monster. She never done nothin' worth that label. Second, you don't know the first thing about my kind, and you have no right talkin' about my Mama."

Jess looked up at him with a new curiosity. What did he mean by his kind? Could he a supernatural being like her?

"Listen, Arlene. I'm trying real hard to make you believe I'm not a monster. I'm done tryin'. I didn't ask to be this, it was forced upon me. My life was taken away from me against my will and now I have to live with this... disease. I know you're not a bad person, you got compassion in you. I can see that. I'm just sayin' you should think twice about what you say about vampires. I'm assuming you know that not all of them would be as kind to you as I'm being." It felt good to get that out of the way. As much as she was enjoying the feeling of Tommy defending her, she knew that being nasty was no way to get through to anyone.

Arlene seemed to soften a little at that, but still remained a little stiff on account of her present company.

"I'm just afraid. I can't help that what with all the things you see on the TV these days." It was a scattered apology, but an apology nonetheless. It worked for Jessica, but Tommy was still chomping at the bit, holding back all the unseemly things he wanted to blurt out.

"Its 1 already. Closing time." Tommy pointed out, hinting for Arlene to go home. "Don't worry, we'll lock up since Sam went out for some supplies at Super Save-a-Bunch."

"Well alright then." Arlene still looked wary, but left quietly nonetheless.

"Why do you do that?" Jessica asked, fangs retracting once Arlene was gone.

Tommy smirked, "Do what?"

"Turn everything into a fight."

His smile faltered and his eyes became distant. Jessica almost regretted her question.

"I've spent my whole life fightin'. I guess I just never broke out of the habit. Its kinda like my nature now. Like its in ya'lls nature to drink blood."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Hell, I know what its like being afraid -"

"I ain't afraid!" He fumed, throwing the rag he was cleaning with across the bar. Jessica flinched at his outburst. Still, he didn't scare her. Not for one second.

"Everyone is afraid of something whether or not they can admit it," she cautiously put her hand over his own.

"You're cold as ice," he marveled, taking her hand in his.

"That's because I'm dead. What's your excuse for being so hot? You gotta be, what? A hundred and one degrees?"

"You really wanna know?" he raised a scarred eyebrow, skepticism written all over his face.

"Oh, yes. I've been wonderin' about you ever since you started working here. I know you're not... human. At least not all of you. You smell... different from everyone else. Sam, too." She looked into his eye, searching for a reaction that told her she didn't overstep any boundaries. He just looked surprised.

"Well what do I smell like, then? Is it bad?"

"No, its not bad. Its just different. Your blood smells earthy and cool and musky and salty all at once, like nature personified. If I close my eyes and breathe in, it feels like I'm runnin' through the woods on a cool summer night. Its a nice feeling."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just promise me that you won't freak out."

"Have you seen how many people freak out about what I am? I'm the most non-judge mental person now because of that shit, trust me. I promise I'm not gonna freak out," she reassured him.

"I'm a shapeshifter. Sam and our Mama, too. It runs in the family."

"Wow! I never even knew something like that existed. I only just found out that werewolves are real," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement and leaning forward. Tommy looked taken aback. It wasn't the reaction he was used to hearing, that's for sure.

"What kind of things can you turn into? Can you turn into a wolf?"

"I ain't never tried that. Wouldn't want to get mixed up in wolf business anyhow. They're not as nice as shifters. I usually turn into a pit bull or an eagle. Those are my go-to shifts, but I can pretty much do any animal I want."

"How old are you? When did you start shifting?"

"I'm twenty now, but everyone starts their first shift when they turn fifteen. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I've only been a vampire for a few months, but I'm gonna be a seventeen year old virgin until I die." She clapped her hands over her face in embarrassment. She regret blurting out something that personal to a boy, of all things.

"You're a virgin?"

"Its complicated. I'd rather not talk about it." Her voice was muffled as she choked back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Tommy. It was gross when she did and she couldn't afford freaking out the one person at this establishment that wasn't scared of her.

"Oh come on, there ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, sweetheart. You just haven't met the right person, that's all," he daringly brought his hand up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't understand. I had sex, but it was after I became vampire. Since I was a virgin before I was turned, I went... back to being a virgin after I had sex." She couldn't believe she was telling him this. The subject all but mortified her, but it felt good to just dump it on someone else for a change.

A minute passed before his face showed signs of understanding.

"That sucks," he said, at a loss for better words. He couldn't even read, so he certainly didn't have a very extensive vocabulary.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Did it hurt?"

"Like Hell, and I didn't even get anything out of it," she blurted, surprising herself with her boldness. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"What d'you mean, you didn't get anything? Like, an orgasm?" Jessica squirmed at the mention of that word.

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Haven't you ever given yourself one? Y'know, like masturbation?" he moved to sit on top of the bar, looking down at the gorgeous vampire with curiosity.

"No. Daddy always said that was a sin and I'd go straight to Hell for even thinking about it."

"Do you really believe that?"

She looked half offended. "Of course not! At least not anymore. Its just, I never tried. I don't know how."

Something about the way Tommy was looking at her caused a familiar tingling sensation between her legs. The look wasn't strictly possessive or primal, it was imploring and... was that concern?

"You really don't know what you're missing, sweetheart. Its the best fuckin' feeling in the world," his voice lowered the same time as his gaze. If she had a heartbeat, she was sure it would be racing right now. This was only the second time a boy looked at her that way, and it felt good.

"I want to feel it. It sounds... nice. I just can't keep going through the same pain again that comes along with the sex. Its too much." She felt tears threaten to escape her eyes, but she held them back with focused determination. She could never be free and have sex like a normal, impulsive baby vampire should.

"Oh, no no. You don't know a lot about sex, do you? There are so many ways you can have an orgasm without bein' fucked," he smiled inwardly at her reaction to his words. For a vamp, she sure was an innocent little thing.

"What ways?" It was almost a whisper. If he hadn't been sitting so close to her he wouldn't have heard it.

Tommy put on his signature shit eating grin. He had a young, sexy hot vampire wrapped around his finger. A fucking vampire! Only in his dreams had this kind of thing played out. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Oh, the possibilities are endless."

"Show me?" She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was acting like a dumb floozy the way she was flirting innocently and batting her eye lashes. Was she really that desperate to feel something? As a vampire the only true feelings she could experience were the burn of silver, the scorch of sunlight, and sexual pleasure. The only human feeling was sexual pleasure, and she wasn't about to silver herself or walk out into the sun. She wasn't a masochist. She wanted to feel human. Just this once. And why shouldn't she? Tommy was cute and she was willing to bet that he had a boat load more experience than Hoyt. Its not like she was looking for any kind of relationship. Of course she could probably glamor someone into biting them to satisfy her hunger, but what was the fun in that? Tommy didn't exactly give her permission to drink from him, but something told her he wouldn't protest if she did.

"I would love to. You wanna come to my place? I usually shift and run there but I can walk with you."

"That sounds great," she chewed her lower lip anxiously as he led her out the employee door, locking it behind them. She didn't know what to expect since she's only known Tommy for a short amount of time, and in that time he's been fairly guarded apart from telling her what he was. Besides, if he did anything stupid she was confident in her ability to handle herself.

The walk to his apartment wasn't far. It was one of the properties Sam owned and rented out, usually to his friends or employees. The one across the street housed Arlene and her two kids Coby and Lisa, according to Tommy. As soon as they reached the front door, he shoved the key in the lock eagerly and swung it open.

"Well, this is it." He was halfway through the living room before he noticed that Jessica was still standing out on the porch, fixing the shifter with a blank stare. Tommy worried that she was having second thoughts.

"Um, you have to invite me in. Vampire, remember?"

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot to learn about ya'll." He smiled apologetically. "Come on in, then."

He was making this too easy. She could smell his blood and hear his heart pumping. She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into the tender flesh of his neck and taste him. Her senses became more in tune with any food source when she was hungry. She couldn't control her fangs coming out at that point, nor did she have the strength to force them to retract this time.

He noticed them and wasn't afraid. The exact opposite, actually. This was good news for her because he wouldn't put up a fight, and she wanted him to be willing. She wasn't a barbarian.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry and you smell delicious. I haven't eaten in days, so I can't exactly control my fangs." She looked down at her hands. God, she sounded like a predator.

"Hey, it don't bother me one bit. You shouldn't be ashamed of them, y'know. It seems like you wanna hide 'em all the time."

"I just don't want to scare people, that's all. In case you haven't noticed, not everyone is as accepting of vampires as you are. Especially those who frequent your brothers business." She twirled a piece of her hair in her finger nervously. She really wanted to taste him, but he hasn't made a move yet.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry you gotta deal with those assholes. It ain't like you asked to be a vampire." He plopped down on his couch, patting the space beside him. She took a seat, still looking at her hands and trying not to think about the smell of his blood and the beating of his heart and how strong and loud it was. She couldn't keep this up, not with the way he was leaning toward her, mouth on her neck placing kisses there, one hand resting on her thigh and the other one reaching behind her head to take out the banana clip holding her hair in place. She leaned back, relaxing into the plush cushion and trying to ignore her hunger and focus on his touch for now. The hand that rested on her thigh was moving up slowly, his long fingers slipping underneath her work shorts. She moaned in an effort to encourage him further.

"Come here, baby. Come sit on me." It was less of a demand and more of a plea. She obeyed, swinging one leg over his lap so she was facing forward while straddling him. She bit her bottom lip when she felt how hard he was through the thin material of her shorts. She experimentally grinded against him and he hissed, reaching around to give her bottom a good squeeze.

"Was that okay?" She played the innocent card again, voice softening as she looked at him with half lidded eyes. He let out a low guttural noise that sounded almost like a growl.

"You're fantastic, baby." He slipped his calloused hands up her t-shirt, palms running over her cool flesh. She leaned down and kissed his lips with caution, not wanting her fangs to ruin it. He caught her lip between his teeth before she could pull away. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he licked a fang. It pierced his tongue, giving her the first taste of his blood. Her body reacted immediately, her panties nearly soaked through just from kissing him. She used her vamp speed to flip him on his back as she settled between his legs. He sat up a little to pull his shirt over his head. She leaned forward, fully prepared to lick the sweat that was already dripping down his stomach, but she paused when she saw the scars. Her fingers brushed over them lightly, her eyes exploring his for an answer.

"I got into a lot of fights." He explained quickly as if rehearsed. He got asked about his scars a lot, and the people who didn't ask just stared. She nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. She got back to business, poking her tongue out to taste the sweat accumulated on his skin. The salty flavor of sweat was something she enjoyed immensely, as was licking it off of an attractive boy. His stomach muscles fluttered underneath her tongue, his fingers running through her soft auburn hair. She sat up to undo his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. This was her first time doing oral, so she was anxious.

"I've never done this before." She admitted with a nervous smile.

"Hey, baby? Don't get me wrong, I am all for this, but I'm worried your fangs are gonna hurt me."

She knitted her brow. He had a point.

"I would put them away, but I can't do that until after I've fed." She looked up at him, hoping that he would offer himself to her. She didn't want to resort to glamor.

"Then feed on me." She didn't need to be told twice. She kissed the pulse point in the biggest vein of his neck before sinking her fangs into him hungrily, moaning as the warm blood flowed down her throat easily. The taste of him mixed with the feeling of his hands grasping her desperately made her nipples pebble and her pussy ache for friction. She grinded against his crotch again, feeling the outline of his dick rub her clit through her shorts. She took in one last gulp of the thick, warm liquid before pulling back and licking the wound closed. She licked the excess that dripped down to his collar bone and he moaned her name.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue," she pleaded, licking the shell of his ear and grinding against him again. He hissed and all but ripped her shirt off of her body and unhooked her bra aggressively. As soon as it fell to the floor he took one of her pert breasts in his hand, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. She threw her head back in pleasure and he latched his mouth onto her other breast, sucking her other nipple until she moaned and pulled on his tousled hair. He growled, taking his mouth off of her to push her back on the couch so he was above her. Placing a hard kiss on her already swollen lips, he pulled off her shorts effortlessly. She gasped at the sudden contact of his hand grabbing her sex through the fabric of her underwear, his middle finger finding her slit.

"So fuckin' wet for me," he moaned his appreciation, parting her soaked underwear and sliding one finger into her, relishing in the tight heat enveloping the digit. His mouth connected with hers again as he added another finger and curled them both inside. His thumb was busy rubbing circles on her throbbing clit, making her nearly scream. He pulled his hand away and she whimpered at the loss. He ripped her underwear off with a force so great he ripped them in half. In a split second his nose was in her soft curls and he inhaled her sweet scent. She looked on in wonder. She had never witnessed anything so erotic in her life. Not even on night time TV. She found herself writhing desperately against the tongue that was licking her dripping entrance, his name on her lips.

As Tommy worked his tongue over her nub and added two fingers again, he reached down and released his achingly hard cock from its denim prison. She was on the edge now. An unfamiliar warm sensation pooled in her lower belly as she felt her muscles contract around his skilled fingers. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit once and she came hard, screaming his name as she bucked her hips, riding out the orgasm. Finally she settled, legs shaking with aftershocks. He licked up her release and she twitched, her pussy sensitive after her first earth shattering orgasm.

"Fuck." She came down from her high and glanced at him. He rested his chin on her stomach and looked up, face plastered with the same shit eating grin as before.

"How was it? Everything you hoped it'd be?" He asked, clearly amused by her satisfied expression.

"You were right. That was the best." He could almost feel his ego inflating at her comment. He let out a jovial laugh and she giggled at the way his breath tickled the spot where he rested.

"I wanna do you now, if that's okay." She asked, sitting up to place her index finger between her teeth shyly. He grinned and brought himself up to remove her hand from her mouth gently and kiss her lips. She wore makeup to restore some semblance of color to her pale face, but after all that kissing the coral red was smeared all across her face and mixing in with the pink rogue on her cheeks. She knew she looked a complete disaster, but Tommy thought otherwise. He loved the way her makeup smudged and how the couch cushions had made her hair elegantly disheveled.

"Oh, its more than okay." He took hold of her wrist gently and guided it to his chest, pushing it lower until she felt the head of his dripping cock resting against his belly. She let out an involuntary squeak and he let go of her wrist. She crawled on top of him, trailing open mouthed kisses down his chest as she gripped his hardness and gave it an experimental tug. His soft moans gave her the boost of courage she needed to go farther. She gripped him tighter and began pumping him at a steady rhythm, swirling the thumb of her free hand over his wet slit. He growled out his appreciation, tugging on her hair lightly. She looked into his eyes while her head traveled downward, replacing her thumb with her wet tongue, tasting the pre come that was leaking from his slit. It was an overwhelming sweet and salty burst of flavor, making her needy for more. She wasted no time in enveloping his dick within her mouth. He gasped and bucked his hips, accidentally causing her to choke.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He sat up alarmed. She shook her head and smiled around his dick, pushing him back down with one hand to his chest. She continued to work on him, hands gripping his thighs as she took him as far into her mouth as possible without choking. She remembered reading in a magazine once that if you relaxed your throat, you could swallow around a guys penis. She blushed furiously at the time, shoving Ashley's magazine back under her bed. Now, she thought that information could be useful. She tried relaxing her throat muscles and took him deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed around him just as the magazine instructed, and was surprised that it worked. After a few more pumps of her fist and deep throated swallowing, he gasped out, "I'm gonna come!" She hummed around his penis, eager to taste his release. She bobbed her head up and down more furiously, digging her fingernails into the flesh of his thighs. One more swirl of her tongue sent him over the edge. His penis throbbed as she felt hot spurts of his semen shoot into her waiting mouth. When he was spent, she let him slide out, careful not to let any of his seed escape. She smiled at him slyly, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to let some of his come dribble onto her chin. His eyes widened and his heart raced at the sight, and when she swallowed all of it and opened her mouth again to prove it, he growled with bared teeth. Pulling her naked body flush against his, he kissed her mouth tasting the last of his release on her bruised lips.

"You're fuckin' amazing, you know that? I can't believe you never did that before tonight. I mean, damn! That was the best head I've ever gotten." She smiled against his chest, swelling with pride.

"You really think so?" She asked already knowing the answer. She just liked hearing it.

"Of course. Let's do it again." He reached down to give her bare ass a firm squeeze. She giggled, absolutely filled with excitement.

"I can't, silly. It'll be dawn soon and I need to get home and rest," she explained wearily, tracing patterns on his chest with her finger lazily.

"Oh, right. I wasn't even paying attention to the time." He yawned and glanced over to the digital clock on the table beside the couch. She got up to pull on her shorts, bra, and work shirt. She purposely left her cream colored silk panties on the floor, knowing it would be counter productive to put them back on seeing as they were both soiled and ripped. Before she turned to leave, she knelt beside him and kissed his lips. She pricked her finger with an exposed fang, rubbing the blood over the wound on his neck. He brought his hand up to it, amazed that the bite marks had closed completely and his skin was back to the way it was. She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and scrawled her phone number on his arm.

"Take some Vitamin B-12 supplements to replenish and call me tomorrow evenin'. I'll be around." she winked at him playfully before vamping out of his house in a blur, leaving him with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

He could hardly wait for nightfall.


End file.
